


Seeds

by KungFuPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clarke is smooth?, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lexa is clumsy?, but super cute i think, cliche as crap maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFuPanda/pseuds/KungFuPanda
Summary: Lexa always liked how her flowers looked when the dew made them glisten and shine when the sun was out. But the thing she loved the most is when a certain woman stopped by to collect her precious flowers and her blonde hair would always shine the brightest. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.It's an AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a prompt that I saw while randomly scrolling through the internet. So credit to whoever came up with this. I don’t know how far I’ll take this story, but right now I’m pretty motivated to write so we’ll see. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, I forgot to proof read this, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to yell at me. (I do not own these characters.)

Wednesday.

No matter what, she appears every Wednesday to collect flowers and plants a seed in the place where the roots have been uplifted by her strong hands. And Lexa always comes out of her room to watch the intruder pluck the colorful plants. Of course, she should have said something when it first began, but she felt that if she did, she wouldn’t have an excuse to see the mysterious woman anymore.

It was routine now. It’s been like this for 2 years, and never once had she thought to break the cycle.

Until today.

It started out as normal. Lexa would wake up at 6 am and make herself a cup of coffee. Then she would wait by the small window in her kitchen and watch the woman kneel down to collect the flowers. Except this time, no seed. Which was odd to her. See the only reason it didn’t bother her that the blonde stole her flowers, was because she would always give back what she took.

So finally, after two years of not doing anything about the stranger, Lexa was determined to find out who she was.

She hurriedly went to go change in more appropriate clothes, and by the time she came back out, the blonde woman was gone.

 _That’s strange. She usually always takes her time picking out the most beautiful ones_. Willing not to lose her any more than she has, Lexa rushed out the door in search of her. It didn’t take long when she spotted the familiar figure. However, once she caught up, all of her resolve was drained. She had no idea what she was going to say once she caught her attention, so instead, she ducked behind the trees and decided to follow her to her destination.

 _She’s been doing this for however long and not once have I wondered what she did with them_. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize the woman walking into a cemetery. With nowhere left to hide, she quietly followed the woman from a distance until she stopped at a tombstone. She saw the woman kneel down and place the flowers gently on the dirt. Lexa felt horrible. She felt that she was intruding on such an intimate moment, that she decided it was time to leave. She turned around, but before she could leave, she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

“You know, you made it this far already. Seems mighty dumb for you to quit now don’t you think?”

Lexa felt her ears start to burn and without having to look at herself, she knew that she was blushing from embarrassment. Not realizing that she took too long to reply, the woman spoke again.

“Why are you following me? Did the curiosity finally get too much for you?”

Lexa quickly turned around and rose her hands in defense. “Look I’m really sorry. I didn’t know where you were taking the flowers and if I did, I never would have intruded in a moment like this.”

The blonde just laughed. “There’s no need to try and apologize. I'm the one who’s been taking your flowers all this time, it’s only natural that you’d want to know who I was and what I did with them. Although, I am rather surprised that it took you this long to actually do something about it.”

Feeling as if she were being mocked, Lexa rose to the challenge. “Excuse me, but the only reason why I didn’t say anything was because you always planted a seed from where you took the flower. Except this time, you didn’t and I find that rather rude.”

The woman just smiled and approached her. “I’m sorry about that, but I was just in a rush to get here today. I actually have somewhere I need to be soon but then again, that doesn’t excuse what I did.” She digs around in her coat pocket until she finds what she’s looking for. “Here, I hope this makes up for all the trouble I caused you. And don’t worry, the flower I’m planting will be as beautiful as you.” She grabs Lexa’s hand and drops the seed in her palm. The blonde starts walking away but looks back one more time and waves. “It was really nice finally getting to meet you! See you next Wednesday!” She turns back around and leaves the cemetery.

Lexa, who is stunned by what just transpired, can only stare and watch the woman walk away. She doesn’t know how long it’s been, but a few drops of rain that land on her face finally takes her out her stupor and she clenches the hand where the seed is in. She begins to walk home when she realizes how she late she is already for work and once she arrives, she plants the seed immediately in the one place where the blonde never picks from. She goes inside and gets ready for work. Once she’s dressed and ready, she steps outside with a genuine smile that she hasn’t had in a few months regardless of the dreary weather. However, the smile quickly dissipates when she realizes something.

“I didn’t get her name,” she mutters and for once, she walks to work with a slight sulk.


End file.
